The present disclosure relates generally to wellhead platform systems, and more particularly, to apparatuses, systems, computing devices, and methods for use in wellhead platform systems to perform, among other things, extracting and testing of raw multi-phase mixtures.
In general, wellhead platform systems are employed to perform extracting and testing of naturally occurring raw mixtures, including hydrocarbons and other chemicals in solid, liquid, and/or gas form (hereinafter “raw mixture”, “multi-phase raw mixture”, or “input raw mixture”), from underground reservoirs (such as subsea reservoirs, etc.). Wellhead platform systems typically comprise a wellhead platform having a plurality of complex systems, subsystems, and components installed on the wellhead platform. Wellhead platforms are generally pre-constructed either in whole or in portions on dry land, towed to the destination where the reservoirs are located, and assembled and permanently anchored to the surface (such as an ocean floor) above the reservoir. Due to finite available/useable space on wellhead platforms, the use of such space on wellhead platforms must be appropriately calculated and planned for the entire extracting lifecycle of the reservoir.